The Cackle Run
The Cackle Run is the eighth episode of the third series of The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series). It was broadcast on CBBC and CBBC HD on 18 February 2019. It is preceded by Bad Magic, and is followed by Starstruck. Synopsis Mildred’s woken with a crash and a bang as someone explodes into her room. It’s Indigo Moon. The potion Mildred used on Julie was so strong it also released Indie from her stone statue exile. This girl is a magical whirlwind, Miss Hardbroom’s worst nightmare, and soon wreaking havoc at Cackles. How is Mildred going to keep her secret? Plot Indigo Moon comes crashing through Mildred's window looking for her friend Joy, not realizing 30 years have passed. Mildred realizes that the potion she used to cure her mother must also have worked on Indigo. Meanwhile, the second years are worrying about their exam, except for Clarice, who’s looking forward to it until she wakes up with a boil on her nose. Mildred tells Indigo that she has to stay hidden, and no one can know she’s there. She narrowly avoids Miss Hardbroom seeing Indigo, only for Indigo to then take off on her own. In class, the second years are revising for their exam, and Sybil tells Clarice that her boil is a ‘bother boil’ which will absorb worries that people tell you. Outside, Mildred is looking for Indigo while Maud and Enid try to understand what is going on. Enid says she can’t afford to get in any more trouble as her parents are concerned about her grades and are considering getting her a tutor for the summer. In Potions, they are making a protection potion, which according to Miss Hardbroom is very difficult, and whoever makes a successful one will get a merit certificate- Enid sees this as the perfect way to get back in her parents good books. Above the school, Indigo is trying to fly a broomstick, but falls down a chimney, and tumbles out of the fireplace as Mildred’s class leave potions. Ethel then challenges Indigo to a dangerous broomstick race called the Cackle Run, and Indigo accepts. Meanwhile, Mabel asks Clarice how much she should charge for the use of her bother boil, as she has a queue of customers waiting. Later, Miss Drill finds Clarice outside, looking worried, and asks what the problem is. Clarice tells her about the bother boil, and how she now has everyone else’s worries, and Miss Drill says that she has a bother boil under her hair, and invites Clarice to pass the worries on to her. Mildred, Maud, Enid and Indigo learn about the Cackle Run course and how dangerous it is, especially the tight ‘crookneck corner’ near the end. Indigo then makes herself a broomstick with the handlebars and seat of a motorbike, and practices the course on a broomstick simulator (run from a Maglet), but she keeps crashing at crookneck corner. Meanwhile, Enid sneaks into the potion lab and adds blue colouring to her potion to make it look successful. Ethel and Felicity then sneak in and Ethel uses the only successful-looking protection potion- Enid’s. The second years start their exam under the supervision of Miss Drill and Mr Rowan-Webb, while the third years all go outside to watch Ethel and Indigo’s race. Mildred tells Indigo that she was turned into a statue for thirty years, and that her friend Joy is no longer around. Indigo pulls out of the race, but Ethel insists she will go it alone, and takes off. Felicity says that Ethel will be fine as she took Enid’s protection potion, but Enid says that she cheated with the potion, and it won’t work. Indigo then takes off after Ethel. Meanwhile, Miss Hardbroom materializes in the classroom to find her entire third year class absent. Indigo catches up to Ethel and tells her that the potion won’t work. They then come up to crookneck corner, where Indigo nearly crashes, and falls, but is caught by Mildred and they finish the race together- only to be confronted by Miss Hardbroom. The second years finish their exam, and find that it wasn’t as bad as they thought. Miss Drill tells Clarice that there are no such things as bother boils, and that telling someone else your worries is what gets rid of them. In Miss Cackle’s office, Miss Hardbroom is unhappy with the re-appearance of Indigo Moon, but Miss Cackle makes Indigo Mildred’s responsibility- Mildred has to keep Indigo out of trouble and make sure she passes her basic witching exams, or they will both be leaving the school. Quotes Sybil: If there's one person who's not stressing about exams, it's Clarice. Maud: I thought you were keeping away. Enid: If there's the slightest possibility that Ethel gets trashed, then I'm in. Rowan-Webb: Heron attack!! Oh, er, sorry. Just dreaming about the pond. Gallery WW 3-8-1.jpg WW 3-8-2.jpg WW 3-8-3.jpg WW 3-8-4.jpg WW 3-8-5.jpg The-worst-witch-s3-ep8-index.jpg WW17-S3-9-7.jpeg Trivia *Mildred’s room was previously Joy’s/Hecate’s when she was at Cackles; Indigo refers to it as ‘the one with the bats’. Category:2017 TV Series